The Remote and the Dog Collar
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: So this Fanfic is incest, it has my OC in it but it has Zelena Cora and Regina having sex together with Fenix and there is implied incest


**Okay so I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or a multi chapter I know this will get judged so hard for this but I do not care! This fic is going to have a lot of incest in it… so I am warning you now there will be incest in this fic! I also need to announce that I don't own OUAT**

Fenix didn't know when it started but she loved it. She always looked forwards to nights like these. She was currently on Cora's bed on her knees her hands tied behind her back and tied to let legs so her chest is arching in her mouth she has a black and red ball in her mouth it had a green heart and a small crown on it. She also had a green black and red thick leather collar, that had a blue heart and in the heart it had _I belong to Cora, Regina and Zelena_. She was currently wearing black vibrating panties and a black lacy bra. Every now and then Fenix would gulp and squirm, Cora was currently out to dinner with her two daughters and every now and then she would reach into her pocket for the remote toying with Fenix knowing full well that the blonde would want a realise soon. Cora knew her daughters where curious as to what was happing so she put the remote on the table with a smirk Regina couldn't help but gasp Zelena looked confused.

"It's a remote?" Zelena said confused

"That isn't just any remote Z" Regina said looking up at her mother, she didn't know how to feel she was slightly jealous that her mother was using this on someone else Regina then glared at her mother.

"Who's your new playmate" Regina growled Zelena looked her sister surprised and then at her mother

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Zelena asked

"This remote is for vibrating panties" Cora smirked as she turned it up to the highest setting she was starting to wonder how Fenix was and if she has cum yet.

"Oh" Zelena said she has heard of them before but never used them.

"So someone is obviously wearing them" Regina hissed

"Obviously mother's new slut" Regina spat Cora slapped Regina across the face everyone at Granny's froze.

"Do calm down dear otherwise you will turn green, like you sister" Cora said calmly Zelena just looked her mother with a roll of her eyes

"Nothing against green people dear" Cora said with a shrug

"I know" Zelena said with a small smile.

"So why is Regina acting so jealous?" Zelena asked

"Regina use to wear these" Cora said as she fiddled with the controls Zelena looked between her mother and sister surprised she knew incest wasn't a big deal in the Enchanted forest or Oz or any particular magical realm.

"I was going to invite you both back to mine to join me and my little pet" Cora purred

"But I don't think it would be fair do you?" Cora asked

"Fair, what do you mean fair! You have never cared about me" Regina cried she knew she should stop acting like this people were looking at them. Regina got up and stormed out and towards her house how could her mother do this to her. She wanted nothing to do with her mother or her mother's slut. Regina was burning with anger, you know what no she wants to meet this person that her mother seems so fond of so Regina did what Regina does best and marched to her mother's house she knew her mother would be there she was curious to know if Zelena would be. She soon had her answer when she stormed into her mother's house and saw them in the kitchen

"I was wondering how long it would take before you get here" Cora smirked Regina snarled at her mother

"Come on upstairs dear" Cora smiled the Mills daughters followed their mother upstairs and to her bedroom, when Cora opened the door they saw a blonde hair and grey eyed girl trying to rub herself against the bed to get some relief Cora smirked and turned up the setting Fenix need a realise and she needed it soon so was so close yet so far.

"Fenix!?" Zelena and Regina said gapping Fenix eyes snapped open they went wide when she locked eyes on both Regina and Zelena.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my daughter's to play" Cora purred and made her way over to the blonde who was tied up Fenix shook her head Cora knew Fenix had fallen in love with her oldest daughter and she wanted to make Regina jealous wanted to know if her youngest still loved her mummy the way she still did.

"Regina here is a little jealous though" Cora said in an amused voice Fenix looked at them with heavy eyes her breath was heavy as well.

"Does my little pet want to cum" Cora purred Fenix thrust her hips in response Cora walked over and went behind Fenix and removed the gag Fenix instantly lunched forwards smashing her lips into Cora's bitting and nibbing on her bottom lip. Cora moaned a little before taking over the kiss and forcing Fenix to submit into the kiss and she did Zelena was a little jealous seeing the love of her life submit so easily she wanted Fenix underneath her begging for a realise she wants Fenix to chant her name as she comes undone, it's her who should be dominating the blonde not her mother. Zelena took a deep breath she had to be careful otherwise she will turn green and she can't have that not now. She froze when she felt a hand grab hers and a thumb run over the back of her hand. Zelena looked down and frowned too late. She looked up at Regina who just continued to run her thump over the fading green hand. Cora and Fenix separated and saw the connected hand and Fenix growled a little and Cora smirked at the joint hands.

"I find it amusing" Cora said Zelena looked at her confused Regina looked unimpressed as did Fenix

"What do you find so amusing Cora" Fenix sighed

"Uh huh, what did is say to call me when we are like this dear" Cora tutted at the blonde Fenix glared and rolled her eyes and kept her mouth closed

"Do you want me to punish you in front of me daughters show them how much of a naughty girl you really are" Cora purred into her ear and licked it Fenix shuddered lightly but refused to speak Cora glared at the blonde, and used her magic to poof herself a whip and struck Fenix across her front the blonde gave a yelp of surprise but the more hits that landed across her boobs and near her core she was moaning.

"Please Cora" Fenix moaned she wasn't going to call her master not while Zelena is around. Cora figured out and stopped and turned around to her daughters,

"I think that is enough don't you, now Zelena and Regina do be dear's and help undress each other" Cora said as she moved back behind Fenix Zelena and Regina started to slowly take off each other's clothes and started to kiss and grab handfuls of each other's breasts. Fenix moaned quietly she looked over at Cora who more than happy to kiss the soft lips bringing out a soft moan from the blonde

"Please" Fenix begged her eyes wide she needed to be touched she was so close the whipping the buzzing it was all too much she needed to cum and she needed it now

"I don't know if you deserve it just yet" Cora smirked

"I want you to watch Zelena and Regina and watch how they please each other" Cora whispered in Fenix's ear. Fenix turned to look at the red head and the brunette who had stopped to see what their mother was doing

"Don't stop darlings" Cora encouraged she also grabbed the remote and turned it on its highest setting. Fenix had to stop herself from cumming she knew it was going to happen soon

"Cora" Fenix moaned

"Yes darling what is it" Cora purred

"Need you" Fenix panted

"Please" Fenix whined

"And I want" Fenix added

"Yes my dear?" Cora smirked she knew what she wanted Fenix looked over to Zelena and Regina who was watching their eyes wide

"Oh you want my daughters to join" Cora purred

"Perfect, because I wanted them to as well" Cora whispered seductively

"Zelena and Regina come join us on the bed" Cora said with a smile Zelena climbed on the right side were as Regina was on the left

"Can you all maybe do it together" Fenix blushed as Cora vanished her bra and underwear

"I'm more then sure we can do that don't you girls" Cora said Regina glared at Fenix how could she take her mother away, Regina then looked down and noticed Fenix was soaking wet she didn't know how to feel about that, it kind of turned her on she remembered how much of an effect her mother had on her and seeing Fenix so wet just for the underwear and the whipping and having to kiss her sister. Regina was brought back to reality when she heard her mother talking to Fenix.

"You ready" Cora whispered Fenix nodded her head and spread her legs wider as each women placed a finger inside of her and started thrusting they all knew Fenix wouldn't take long with how wet she already was. Soon enough Fenix was cumming hard she ended up squirting over everyone hand's and a scream tore through her throat over and over she knew she would be horse tomorrow thanks to before Cora untied Fenix's arms and legs Fenix was shaking her legs felt like jelly when she finally collapsed back against Cora her breath ragged she was having difficulty keeping her eyes open

"Huh, there you go, I forget you are a squitter sometimes I never could get Regina to squirt though" Cora mused Fenix mumbled

"Alright let's go and let this one sleep so when she wakes we can have more fun" Cora chucked

"No stay" Fenix managed to say

"Is that okay with you two" Cora asked

"All of you" Fenix added sleepy

"I am fine I have nothing to do" Zelena smiled both of them looked at Regina who seemed to have calmed down a little. She guessed she could stay for a little while so she gave a short nod.

"Alright smallest in the middle so that means Fenix and Regina" Cora smiled as Regina laid facing Fenix who just snuggled into her right away Cora laid behind Regina and spooned her which helped calm the angry brunette even more so that just left Zelena to get behind Fenix. It didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep.

Fenix woke first and realised she and Zelena where in tangled mess well their legs where and Fenix's head was in the crock of Zelena's neck Fenix just snuggled deeper this is where she wants to be, after she snuggled in a little bit more she let out a soft sigh and relaxed further into the red head who had happened to wake up to feeling Fenix nuzzling into her, she also noticed her mother was awake, Regina on the other hand was a sleep still.

"I kinda figured you were in love with my eldest" Cora murmured Fenix froze and jumped away from Zelena who frowned at her mother

"Was that necessary I was comfortable" Zelena pouted

"Can you come back Fenix I am cold" Zelena said with her arms open Fenix went red but didn't move Cora smirked and waved her hand towards Fenix's neck where the red, black and green collar was just now green with bits of black and a black heart with green writing saying _If lost please return to Zelena Mills._ Fenix was confused at first

"I changed your collar dear it's now green and black and a black heart with green writing that says _if lost please return to Zelena Mills"_ Cora smirked Fenix didn't know how to react so she looked at the red head who looked like she was blushing and looked over towards the blonde

"Is that okay with you?" Zelena asked

"I mean I have fallen in love with you but if you don't want to be with me I understand I mean most people don't because I am the wicked witch and I would totally understand I you love my mother more because I mean who wouldn't" Zelena said blubbering half way through it Regina woke up and snuggled deeper into her mother and glared at Fenix in a warning saying no my mother is mine. Fenix wasn't even paying attention she had her eyes on the red head, she loved her Fenix moved closer to the red head who was still blabbering and Fenix just straddled the red head and kissed her.

"MMmm I usually love it when you talk but you are rambling" Fenix said with a small smile Zelena looked up at her amused

"I love you to" Fenix added bending down to give her another kiss

"You know dear, I think I prefer you this way" Zelena said and in one fluid motion pinned Fenix underneath her who let out a surprised gasp her pupils dilating.

"So you liked being pinned down" Zelena smirked

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with you" Zelena murmured bringing Fenix into a kiss who arched into Zelena,

"Do you always like It rough" Zelena whispered against Fenix's neck before biting down on her neck hard Fenix moaned

"Sometimes but I do make love" Fenix said softly looking up at Zelena softly Zelena just smiled even wider

"Good" Zelena smiled softly. Both women forgot Regina and Cora where still in the room.

"That's so sweet" Cora smiled happily both women froze and looked over to the right and stared at them blushing. Zelena waved her hand and soon enough the two were in a puff on green smoke and in a green and black bedroom. Fenix sighed as she felt the green silk underneath her naked body she looked above her where Zelena was happily straddling her.

"How about we finish what we started shall we" Zelena smirked as she and Fenix fucked and made-love all night and ended up asleep in each-other's arms.


End file.
